Travis Touchdown v. Death Metal
Travis Touchdown v. Death Metal is the second major cinematic event in No More Heroes, which also includes a short bridge from the previous scene, the introduction. In the bridge following the introduction, Travis Touchdown ambushes the residence of the tenth ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association, Death Metal. After the player makes it through the Townsend Residence, the second, "true" cinematic versus Death Metal is seen. In it, Travis confronts the assassin who is relaxing in a foldout chair looking on the scenery while drinking wine. Travis and Death Metal debate over the true nature of "Paradise" and after giving Travis two chances to flee the premises safely, Death Metal prepares himself to kill him like the countless other aspiring assassins who come looking to enter the ranks of the UAA. After brandishing his brute beam katana, the Orange II, Death Metal leads Travis to the patio where they will duel. The cinematic ends here and allows the player to battle Death Metal, but throughout the battle a voice over of Travis' thoughts can be heard, though this is the only battle where Travis' thoughts are revealed. After the player defeats Death Metal successfully, a third cinematic is seen, in which Travis dodges a deadly slash and retaliates by slicing Death Metal's hands off at the wrists. His hands, still clenching the beam katana which has purged into the ceiling, cause a drizzle of blood to fall. As Death Metal makes recites his final words, he seems to ignore or simply not mind the pain of the spraying of blood from his dismembered wrists. Travis closes Death Metal's life with another mention of Paradise before decapitating him. The final cinematic sees Silvia Christel, accompanied by the UAA body disposal crew consisting of Talbot and Weller come to congratulate Travis on his victory, and discuss accommodations for his future rise in the ranks. Eventually, Travis tries with minimal success to have Silvia agree to the two having sex, on the condition that Travis becomes the first-ranked assassin in the UAA, though Silvia does not explicitly reject the idea. Dialogue Part one Travis Touchdown crashes through the front gate of the Townsend Residence, and leaping from the Schpeltiger, decapitates two of Death Metal's thugs. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Travis approaches a third, apparently terrified thug who guards the front door of the residence. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown The trembling thug stammers in fright, failing to give Travis an answer. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown After slicing through the door, tearing through the thug in the process, Travis kicks apart the remains of the door and breaches the residence. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Silvia's phone call After Travis reaches the residence's great hallway when he receives an encouraging call on his cell phone from Silvia Christel. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel Part two ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Death Metal stands from his chair as his robe slides off, revealing his tattoo. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal Death Metal begins to lead Travis up stairs towards the patio. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal Death Metal draws his beam katana, the Orange II. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Travis' thoughts During Travis' battle with Death Metal, his thoughts can be heard aloud: ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Part three Following Travis' penultimate attack on Death Metal, rendering his hands dismembered at the wrists: ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Death Metal ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Travis then decapitates Death Metal. Part four After the player obtains the "Maximum vitality" increase, an Access Point opens. The final cinematic begins once the player enters the Access Point. ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown ::::::::::::::::::::: — Silvia Christel ::::::::::::::::::::: — Travis Touchdown Category:Cinematic events in No More Heroes